fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Julia Kaizar
Julia Kaizar is the younger twin sister of Julius Kaizar, and a world renown hitman (or in her case, hitwoman). She is considered stronger than her older brother, both magically and physically. Currently she is affiliated with the Underworld Dark Guild. Appearance Julia is a tall young woman with light skin. She has long red hair tied into a little ponytail, thin eyebrows, and a piercing on her bottom lip. She wears a golden necklace that has a cross design with an eye around on it on her neck, a metal breast plate over a tunic that extends over her metal skirt, a metal arm guard that covers the outside of her right arm while her left arm only has a piece of the tunic covering her shoulder, and metal shin guards. Personality Julia is impulsive and quick to rage. She hates being kept waiting, and will often lash out at the person when they finally arrive. Her volatile nature can only be tolerated by few people. Her brother, Julius was the only one who could, but she pushed him away until he left. She's very prideful, believing that there is no one stronger than her, and that she is leagues above her brother in power (although she is stronger, she only edges him out instead of completely overwhelming him). She spent a great deal of her youth, angry at the shadow her brother casted over her. This demonstrates an utter hatred of being outshone, and a drive to become the strongest there is. History Julia was born the twin sister of Julius Kaizar in the wealthy family of the Kaizars. She was born two minutes after him. Although Julius was chosen as the next heir to the estate, Julius and Julia still formed a close sibling relationship. The two later rebelled against their family, and formed a mercenary duo, completing many jobs and gaining much infamy. Eventually, she became fed up with being overshadowed by Julius, and struck out on her own, obsessed with surpassing her brother. Eventually she surpassed him in strength, gaining an identity of her own, and began searching for a final battle with him. Magic and Abilities Magic Manipulation: Julia is a skilled user of Magic Manipulation. She is capable of creating energy projectiles that can destroy building. She generally uses small, and deceptively powerful blasts, designed to explode and cause great deals of damage on contact, but can use larger ones as well, even ones the size of her Supernova spell. She can also increase the power of her already great physical blows by covering her body in her magical energy. This allows her to bypass some magical defenses, even allowing her to attack normally intangible foes. She is even capable of manipulating magic based attacks from other mages, shaving off their energy until they dissipate, or redirecting spells directed towards her to prevent damage. This ability is harder to utilize however, making it more dangerous to dodge depending on the power of the spell. * Neutron: Julia creates a purple atom-shaped projectile made from her magical energy, and fires it at her opponent. The neutron then explodes on contact, dealing great damage, and sending the target reeling backwards. ** Neutron Bombardment: Julia creates a multitude of Neutrons and sends them at her opponent. Their large numbers nearly ensures that the target can't merely endure the spell, and makes it a rather difficult assault to completely dodge. Each Neutron has the same level of power as the standard Neutron. * Omnia: Julia fires blasts of her magical energy in every direction from her body. This spell makes it difficult to get close to her while active, as the blasts are incredibly close together while exiting her body. It's easier to dodge the further from her the blasts are, but it's nearly impossible when right up close. The blasts all have the same explosive yield as her normal energy blasts. * Hasta: Julia covers her open palm in her magical energy, then stabs her opponent with it. She can completely impale her target in a manner similar to Aether Cade's Plasma Dragon's Fission Spear, but without the burning effects. Along with her magical energy this spell relies on her raw physical strength instead. * Clap: Julia covers her hands in her magical energy. She then claps, generating a massive shockwave that blows away everything in her path. The shockwave generated serves to vibrate the bodies of her opponent, and send them reeling back and unable to retaliate. This spell has the power to destroy a small town in one attack. * Supernova: Julia creates a giant ball of energy, reminiscent of the sun. The power packed into this spell is so immense that it causes great burning, and crushing damage from the sheer density and size of this spell. Upon contact after a few seconds, the spell detonates, generating a large explosion that damages the target even greater, charring skin, and crushing bones. This is Julia's strongest spell. Strength Magic: Like her brother, Julia has mastered this form of magic. She can use this magic to augment the power of her physical body. Although this magic doesn't show any signs visually of her enhancement, it does occur. Although she's still strong without it, it is this magic that officially makes her the physically strongest woman on the planet. She can also increase her durability with this magic. By amping up her power enough, Julia can even make her body hard enough to take magic enhanced attacks without even flinching. This works better with blunt attacks. Rupture Magic: Julia is capable of utilizing this magic as well, but it cannot be used through seals like Guttman Kubrick. Julia requires a few seconds of physical contact in order to activate the spell required for damaging enemies. It allows her to pressurize the Magic Power within a person until it, quite literally, explodes. The more Magic Power a person has, the more powerful the effects of this magic are. As magic is in every living thing however, this magic still effects even normal people. [[Axolotl|'Axolotl']]:''' Julia can manipulate her magical energy to heal her body. She can recover from any wound with this magic, but only if she has enough magical energy to do so. She uses more magical energy to heal from more grievous wounds. Her healing rate is slightly slower in comparison to other users of this magic however, such as Jupiter Saturnalia. '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Julia is just as skilled in hand to hand combat as her older brother, even having an overall edge against him. She uses a brutal style, capitalizing on her immense speed and strength in order to target vital areas and shatter her opponent's body and spirit, eliminating their ability to fight back. Her hand to hand skills are second in Underworld, only to Armin Fenris. Immense Strength: Julia is capable of immense feats of strength. She is capable of breaking bones with sheer physical force, and using only a single blow to do it. Her physical strength is just above that of Julius Kaizar, who is considered the "Strongest Man in the World" due to his physical prowess. This means she is capable of all the physical feats he is capable of, and even damage his incredibly dense body, and even injure someone who can use Hardening Magic, like Krius Iapetus. This has made her the self-proclaimed "Strongest Woman in the World". She can even catch Julius while he is utilizing his Kishin Soul spell. Sometimes, when running, her footfalls even tear up the ground below her. She is the physically strongest member of Underworld, even surpassing Armin Fenris, and the guild master, Pluto Morior. Immense Speed: Due to her highly trained physical body, she is also capable of immense feats of speed. She's capable of moving so fast that her opponent can't track her movements, and can match the speed of Julius without him using his Kishin Soul. When he's utilizing Kishin Soul, she's still fast enough to react to his attacks. Her speed is greatly helped by her immense strength, allowing her to reach the absolute fastest speeds, and not weaken or tire. Immense Durability: Julia has an immensely durable body, just like her brother. The muscular density ensures that physical assaults barely harm her, and she can easily take powerful shockwaves, or energy based assaults as well. She is even completely unaffected by the increased gravity of Gravity Magic. Immense Magic Power: Julia has more magic power than any member of Underworld, past or present, with the exception of Pluto Morior and Gram Nidle. She is considered the strongest woman in Underworld (although there's only ever been three in said guild). Her power surpasses her brother's, Julius Kaizar, who was formerly the strongest member of said guild under the Pluto Morior. When exerting a large amount of magic power, her aura is colored purple. Trivia Julia's appearance is based off of Myron Alexius from the Magi series. * Myron is Muu Alexius' younger sister, who Julius' appearance is based off of. Julia's name is a reference to Julia Caesar, the daughter of Augustus Caesar. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member